


Melt With You

by flowerfan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: It had been a tough day, and an awful case.  But tomorrow is Valentine's, and Steve is determined to cheer Danny up.





	Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).



Steve stood in his office, giving up on unbuttoning his torn shirt and instead tugging it off over his head. It had been a long, tough day. Even though they had succeeded in rescuing the kidnapped girl, the fact that she had been held for a week by her abusive uncle before Five-0 found her was weighing on him.

The day had taken a toll on Danny, too. Steve took a spare shirt out of a drawer and pulled it on, watching his partner through the glass. Danny was slumped on his desk, leaning on one elbow, poking half-heartedly at his keyboard with his other hand. Cases with kids always hit him hard.

The rest of the team had already left for the night, just as exhausted as the two of them. It was time to head out. Steve came into Danny’s office, but Danny didn’t even look up.

“Hey, you okay?”

A shrug. “I want to finish this report.”

“It can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Just like that girl’s parents waited to call the cops?”

“Danny.” Steve came around behind him and put his hands on Danny’s shoulders, which tensed under his touch. “Come on, let’s call it a night.”

Danny ducked his head and didn’t answer. Steve leaned closer, letting his hands slide down Danny’s arms, over his taut biceps, and down to his hands. He tangled their fingers together, pulling Danny’s hands off the desk and folding Danny’s arms across his chest, Steve’s face tucked against the side of Danny’s neck from behind.

“What’re you doing?” Danny grumbled. “We’re at work.”

“Nobody’s here. And I’m not exactly ravishing you.”

Danny huffed and squirmed against Steve’s hold. “You’re ridiculous.” His voice was tight, and he pressed his face to Steve’s arm, hiding his eyes.

Steve gripped him firmly. “You’re okay, Danno. We’re okay.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Danny’s head, swaying a little as he held him tight. “It’s late. Let’s go home.”

Danny sniffed, still not making any move to get up.

“Come on, we’ll call Gracie from the car.”

“Yeah?” Mention of his daughter never failed to cheer Danny up, even when he was at his lowest.

“Yeah. And we need to talk - I’ve got an idea, for a Valentine’s Day surprise for her.”

“For Grace?” Danny stretched and let Steve pull him up out of the chair. “What kind of idea?”

“I’m gonna sing her a song.”

“A song?”

“Am I not speaking English? Yeah, I’m gonna sing her a song. Tomorrow. ”

Danny followed Steve out of the office, perking up. “You – you don’t make any sense in any language, let alone English. Why would you sing Gracie a song? On Valentine’s Day?”

“To embarrass her, of course.”

Suddenly Danny stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, a mischievous look spreading across his face.

“What?” Steve asked.

“You’re a genius – sometimes. But I’ve got the perfect song.”

Their debate over which songs were the sappiest and therefore most appropriate for the occasion carried them all the way back to Steve’s house. Steve was fond of “I Just Called To Say I Love You,” but Danny pointed out that while that made sense if he did it over the phone, it would pack a lot more punch if he did it in person.

“Might as well show up at her school. Sing to her in front of her friends. Maximum embarrassment value,” Danny argued.

Steve had in fact been planning on doing it over the phone. “So I’m just supposed to barge in to her algebra class and start singing?”

“Gotta put that immunity and means to use, babe. And I’m thinking chemistry class, it’ll go better with the theme. She’s got a crush on her teacher, it’ll be awesome.” 

Steve was rooting around in the refrigerator. It was late, but they had been eating junk all day, and he felt the need for something a little less processed. He found a half-decent apple and tossed it to Danny, who caught it with one hand and grinned.

“Thanks.” Danny hopped up to sit on the counter, taking a big bite and ignoring the juice that dripped down his hand. “Grace is gonna love this.”

“You think?” Steve had found another apple, but it was pretty beat up, so he tossed it in the trash.

“I know.”

“Just like she loves it when you embarrass her?” Steve adored how Danny was so affectionate with his kids, and he knew they liked it too, embarrassed or not.

“Exactly.”

Steve came over to Danny and kissed him, the sweet taste of the apple bright on his tongue. Danny blinked at him, his blue eyes wide. Then he turned away, smirking, and took another bite.

“You’ve got apple juice on your sleeve,” Steve said, grabbing a dishtowel and swiping at Danny’s arm. “You want to go change? I’ve got plenty of clean t-shirts for you to use as napkins.”

“Aw, babe, I thought you liked me just the way I am?”

Steve snorted. “Don’t go changing? Does Gracie even know Billy Joel?”

“’Course she does. She’s not a heathen.”

They made their way to the couch, Danny going back into the kitchen after a few minutes to grab beer and a bag of pretzels. Steve messed around with his guitar, trying to get it to tune properly. He was never really sure when it was ready, generally he just screwed around with it long enough to make Danny impatient, and then started playing. 

“All right, how about this one?” Steve strummed a few unrelated chords, and then sang soulfully “Can… you feel… the love tonight…?”

“Nah,” Danny interrupted. “It won’t be nighttime. Plus Disney’s more Charlie’s speed at the moment. Hey, you could sing for Charlie too-”

“Nope, not tomorrow, let’s not get carried away.” 

“All right, all right. Fine. How about this one?” Danny took a breath, made a face, and then sang in a surprisingly appealing tenor, “Isn’t she lovely? Isn’t she wonderful? Isn’t she precious? Less than one minute old. Da da da da, something something, da da da da, da da, isn’t she lovely, made from love?”

Steve felt something warm bloom in his chest, and he just stared at Danny for a minute.

“What?” Danny grabbed his beer from the table and took a drink. “I can sing too.”

“You’ve got a really nice voice,” Steve said.

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

“Sorry.” Steve looked down at his guitar and strummed a few chords to give himself a minute to breathe, and then started to play, humming at first and then singing softly. “Crazy for you, touch you once and you’ll know it’s true. I never wanted anyone like this, it’s all brand new, you’ll feel it in my kiss. I’m crazy for you.”

“That’s not really an appropriate song for Grace,” Danny said, quiet, when Steve had finished singing.

“No.”

Danny took the guitar out of Steve’s hands and placed it carefully on the floor, and then moved in close to fold Steve into his arms. “Thank you, babe,” Danny said.

“It’s really sappy,” Steve mumbled.

“I know. I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Danny’s hand came up to hold Steve’s cheek, and then they were kissing, easy and familiar and full of love. Steve pulled Danny closer, up on top of him on the couch. Things started to heat up, Danny’s weight pressing down against him and sending all the blood in Steve’s body rushing south. 

“Bed?” Danny asked after a few minutes, hair mussed and sticking up every which way.

“Bed.”

Later, naked and lazy under the sheets, Steve traced a heart on Danny’s chest. “We’re going to wake up together on Valentine’s Day, and spend the whole day together.”

Danny laughed. “Unless you find the need to go for a pre-dawn swim and abandon me.”

“I think I can skip it tomorrow.”

“And we do have to go to work.”

Steve shrugged against Danny’s chest. “It should be a slow day. Plenty of time to stop by Grace’s school.”

“What if we catch a case?”

“Tani and Junior can handle it. Lou can babysit.”

“Better not let them hear you say they need babysitting.”

“They don’t. But Lou enjoys it.”

Danny stretched, his arms going up over his head, and Steve pressed a kiss to his pecs, then to a nipple.

“Hey, you really want to go again? Not that the idea isn’t appealing, but I’m wiped.”

“Nah. Just enjoying the scenery.”

“With your mouth?” Danny grinned at Steve. “You’re an animal.”

“And you love me.”

“That I do.” Steve took one of Danny’s hands and held it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently.

“You really are a sap,” Danny said, his voice breathy.

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Steve said, glancing over at the clock. “Almost.”

“Better get your beauty sleep.”

Steve tucked himself up against Danny, their hands twined together on Danny’s chest. He rubbed his thumb over Danny’s skin, down to his wrist and up over his fingers, back and forth. He tried to let himself drift off, but words kept running through his mind.

“I’ve got another one, you know,” Steve said finally.

“Another song?” Danny’s voice rumbled in his chest, under Steve’s ear.

“Yup.” Steve debated going to get his guitar, but he was so warm and safe here nestled up against Danny, he couldn’t bear to leave.

“You gonna sing it for me?”

“Yeah, I am.” Steve thought about how very grateful he was for Danny, and for the amazing way he had changed his life forever. He closed his eyes, held Danny close, and began to sing.

_This is the first day of my life. Swear I was born right in the doorway. I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed. They’re spreading blankets on the beach._

_Yours was the first face that I saw. I think I was blind before I met you…_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Modern English’s _Melt With You,_ one of the other songs Steve was considering singing, before he went the even sappier route. The songs Steve and Danny do sing in this story include Billy Joel’s _Just The Way You Are,_ _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ from the Lion King, Stevie Wonder’s _Isn’t She Lovely,_ Madonna’s _Crazy For You,_ and Bright Eyes’ _First Day of My Life._
> 
> And honestly, if you haven’t seen this video of couples/families/friends listening to _First Day of My Life_ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUBYzpCNQ1I), watch it now, you’ll be glad you did. I cry pretty much every time.


End file.
